Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
imajes duplida La program cual compila la disionario conteni un parte per deteta cuando un campo es repeteda par era. Me veni de trova ce esta parte de la program ia funsiona nunca bon. Ai! Pos coreti la program, lo ia deteta un monton de campos repeteda, cual me veni de coreti ance. La plu de los ia es mea culpa: me no ia atende sufisinte cuando me ia ajunta traduis a otra linguas. Ma alga de los ia pertine a imajes, do du linias seguente ia dise esata la mesma cosa (:I #). Me ia coreti estas. Su "denton" me trova du imajes, "denton" e "denton2". Me ia lasa ambos, ma me no es serta perce esta parola nesesa du imajes. Simon *cuando nos ia comensa la ajunta de imajes, me ia atenta, a tre o cuatro veses, ajunta du imajes (con du linias comensante con :imaje:), ma me ia descovre ce imaje du no ta apare, e me ia coreta los. tu ave otra esemplos? jorj **La esemplos cual me ia trova ia es du avenis de la mesma imaje, no du imajes separada: pd, un linia :I # segueda par un otra linia :I #. Ma si tu vole ajunta du imajes, tu debe pone ambos en la mesma linia, con un virgula entre los: :I imaje1, imaje2 o :I #, imaje2, como esplicada asi. Simon *(me pote comprende la usosa de la du imajes de "denton" - un per "fang" e un per "tusk".) jorj **A, bon, acel es eselente. Simon *en mea ajunta de lias a imajes, me ia descovre alga eras en la definis e ia coreti los. me espera ce esta cambias no disturba tua prosedes? jorj **No problem. Pos du o tre semanas, me intende prende la disionario a delinia denova per fa un plu leje completa, ma a esta momento me no labora sur lo. Simon vocabulo *auto de fuji = getaway car **bon jorj **Ajuntada a mea copia delinia. Simon *amusa = amuse ** "Amusa" es condui en un modo comica, causante ries o suries. Lo no es la mesma como "diverti", cual sinifia fa un presenta cual reteni la interesa e bon umor de la escutores. Un pianiste e un comediste pote diverti, ma usual sola la comediste amusa. A alga grado, esta es la difere entre "fun" e "funny". Simon ** Si tu aseta "amusa", nos debe ajusta la defini de "comica". Simon **en la linguas romanica (estra franses), "diverti" es usada con ambos sinifias. on pote dise "fa ce el rie", "ata comica", "es comedial", "es bobo", etc. en me mente, un pianiste presenta plu ca diverti, estra si el causa ance ce la escutores rie. **Si lo merita la mensiona, me ia era en usa esta parola ayer en la parleta de Telegram en responde a alga cosa comica ("amusante".) Lo ta es aidosa per fa la distingui entre Cirque du Soleil e James Corden, etc. Cuando on vide un filma de teror, on pote dise, "Lo diverti me" ma ance "Lo asusta me", alora per cosas comica... braien **Si, acel ia es ance mea pensa. Un pianiste diverti (entertains, keeps the crowd happy) par presenta musica. Un comediste ance diverti, ma par amusa. La fato ce la linguas romanica nebli la distingui no sinifia ce la distingui es nonusosa. Simon *esta recorda me ce nos ia perde a alga ora la usa orijinal de "fa". "fa" ia es un parola spesial: on fa rie la escutores, per esemplo. aora, nos debe dise "on fa ce la escutores rie". lo ia es cuasi paralel a la usa de "se": "on boli se" ia es usada como un nontransitiva asentuada de "on boli". "fa" ia es usada per fa ce un verbo nontransitiva ta deveni causal, e "se" ia es usada per fa ce un verbo transitiva ta deveni refletante. nos no pote usa "fa" en esta modo ancora, no? **la frase final a supra recorda me de un otra cosa: si on usa "no?" o "si?" a la fini de un frase, tua eleje depende de tua espeta, no? "si" es usada cuando on espeta un responde positiva, e "no" es usada cuando on ave dutas, si? :o) jorj **La difere pare sutil, ma me opina ce "no?" es un corti de "esce me no es coreta?", e on usa lo cuando on es ja relativa serta ma desira mera un confirma. "Si?" pare usada cuando on es min serta, o cuando on vole confirma un informa nova. "Tu labora en la scola, no?" (don't you?); "tu labora en la scola, si?" (do you?). Simon ***oce. ****Me ia ajunta un nota de usa sur esta a mea copia delinia de la disionario. Simon *Sur "fa", personal me ta trova acel usa multe aidosa. Plu corta e lo segue la usa en la linguas romanica. braien *Esta usa de "fa" ia es un caso multe comun de un "cadena de verbos". En la pasada, nos ia permete dise ance "me vide la enfantes jua", "el senti la bebe colpa", "los lasa la porte resta abrida", "nos crede esta es coreta" (this to be correct), etc. Pos esta discute, nos ia deside proibi esta en julio 2011 (me no recorda, ma me es capas de xerca en la istoria de la pajes gramatical…). Simon *Me ia leje la testo, e me vole es serta -- cual entre estas es coreta (algas / nun?) Me no va usa "ce" in esta esemplos car clar acel es coreta... braien **Me vide jua la enfantes **Me vide la enfantes en jua **El senti colpa la bebe (me pensa ce 'no' car lo ta sinifia "he/she feels hitting the baby" donce un frato de frase...) **Los lasa abrida la porte esta no pote es coreta, car "abrida" ta sinifia la modo de "lasa" e no parla sur la porte i.e. "we openly leave the door..." **Nos ia fa sorti la vendor *Su la regulas presente, sola "Me vide la enfantes en jua" es coreta. "Me vide jua la enfantes" ave la mesma problem como "El senti colpa la bebe" (e es an plu strana, car "jua" es normal nontransitiva; la frase sinifia "I see (myself) to play the children (como si los es strumentos muiscal, o juas)". Simon *me opina ce sola estas es coreta: **me vide ce la enfantes jua **me vide la enfantes juante **me vide la jua de la enfantes *ma esta es nunca coreta: **me vide jua la enfantes (nunca coreta - la du verbos debe ave la mesma sujeto!) **me vide la enfantes en jua (me ia oia nunca esta forma! posible on pote dise "en la jua, ma esta ave un sinifia diferente. e on debe demanda "esce me es en la jua, o en la jua con la enfantes, o esce sola la enfantes es en la jua?" :o) *e estas es coreta: **el senti ce la bebe colpa **el senti la bebe colpante **el senti la colpa de la bebe *etc. jorj *Si, me acorda completa. Sur "me vide la enfantes en jua", lo es un frase strana, ma sua strutur es legal: on pote trova frases min bizara con la mesma strutur, pe: "me ia oia la campana en pasa la eglesa" (en cuando me ia pasa) o "me trova un foto vea en limpi la armario". Simon **si. "en" ave ance la sinifia "while" como un preposada. donce, "me vide la enfantes en jua" no es tota noncoreta, e pote es traduida como "I see the kids in play / while playing". ma "...(en) cuando los jua" ta es multe plu clar. *Me nota ce tu tende era con "esce". Lo no es un verbo: on no pote dise "esce me en la jua", ma sola "esce me es en la jua". Simon **sola un era peti de atende. Alaska, Hawaii, etc * Hauaii/Hawaii e hauaian/hawaian – seguente tua comenta sur Alaska, me suposa ce nos prefere la formas con W. Simon **asi es la problem: lo es un stato ma ance un isola. per Alaska, me ia ave la mesma problem: lo es un stato, ma ance un rejion multe grande, como tibet e otras. me espeta tua responde! jorj **Perce la regulas es diferente per statos e nonstatos? Simon **nos ia deside ce nasiones debe es speleda en un modo elefen, ma cualce cosa interna a un nasion es speleda como orijinal. la razona inclui detalias como "mixegan", "pensilvania", "ohaio", "aidaho", etc. engles no es pronunsiada como lo es scriveda (en caso tu no sabe esta :o) otras inclui an la problem de "c" e "g", pronunsiada como "s", "tx" o "ts" e "j" o "dj" (e otra leteras). esce nos debe usa "champagne" o "xampania"? ma posible nos debe reconsidera esta regula **Alora, cual es la problem con "Alaska" e "Hawaii"? Statos de la SUA no es nasiones. La problem aveni sola cuando la nom de un nasion es usada ance per un nom interna – ma en tal situas, la nasion domina e on ta usa probable la spele elefenin per ambos. Simon **ma nos ave otra isolas cual es ofisial parte de un nasion con spele elefenin. e esce nos debe usa la nom per tibet usada par xines? (xizang). jorj **Difisil. Me sujesta ce en casos de duta, nos prefere la forma de la nom conoseda en la Ueste – sola car la vocabulo de elefen es tan clar european. Simon **oce. cuando on vide un caso problemosa, nos pote investiga plu. jorj **Perce no Havaii? Cisa on pote usa Hawaii per la stato e Havaii per la isola, o reversada? Angel Blaise **Nos ave "Hawaii" car la regula es ce nomes de locas interna de un nasion reteni sua spele nativa. La idea de ave speles diferente per la stato e la isola xef es interesante, ma me crede ce lo ta complica la situa. Jeneral la contesto sufisi per distingui los; cuando lo no sufisi, on pote dise "la stato Hawaii" o "la isola Hawaii". Simon posible/posiblia Me vole esplora plu la difere entre "posible" e "posiblia" (e "probable" e "probablia") cual nos ia tanje resente. (La regula asta aora ia es ce un "posible" es un cosa cual pote aveni; "posiblia" es la cualia poseseda par un cosa posible; e simil per "probable" e "probablia".) Ma considera la parolas "debil" e "debilia": seguente nosa regula, nos debe dise "un de la debiles de tal sistemes" (one of the weaknesses of such systems) – ma esta pare sinifia ance "one of the weak ones of such systems" (un de la membros debil de la grupo de tal sistemes). An si nos iniora tal ambiguas (ambiguias?), lo ta pare plu natural (= conformante a la usa en otra linguas european) si nos ta dise "un de la debilias de tal sistemes" en loca. E simil per "nos ia encontra un difisilia", "un silentia longa ia segue sua comenta", "me vide tre posiblias", e otras. En fato, me nota ce nos ave ja "secia" per "drought" en esta modo, an si "drought" es vera un periodo, no un cualia. Cisa la regula vera es ce nos pote usa "-ia" ance cuando nos refere a un situa o state o ata: la "tre probablias" es atas prevideda; la sistem ave "debilias" diversa cual es situas problemosa cual aveni en lo; un periodo seca es un state. "Un seca", "un debil", e espresas simil tende sujesta ce nos refere a un person o cosa individua. Simon *Personal, me acorda. Lo pare multe natural. braien lo depende de la natur de la ajetivo. nos dise "cual es la altia de la construida?" car nos es referente a la estende entre "corta" e "alta". nos no intende refere a un construida alta ante reseta la responde a la demanda. *Esta pare un esemplo de la usa fundal de "-ia", como "belia" e "strania". Ma an lo conteni un problem (un problem diferente): nos refere a la "altia" de construidas multe basa. "Altia" sinifia e'' la cualia de un cosa alta, ''e la mesura de esce un cosa es basa o alta. Simil per "grandia", "longia", e otras. En pratica, lo es rara ce nos persepi esta, car la contesto gida nos direta a la sinifia intendeda. Simon **esta es cual me atenta dise. **A! pardona me. Simon ma si on demanda "cual es la debilia de la construida?", esce la demanda refere a la estende entre "debil" e "forte"? o esce nos vole demanda "cual cosa en la construida es la razona perce la construida es debil", cual nos ia conclui ja ante la demanda. donce, posible lo es plu bon si nos demanda "cual es la debil de la construida?" o, an plu bon, "cual fa ce la construi es debil?" o "cual es la lia debil...?" (pd "the weak link") o alga cosa simil. *Esta pare un plu esemplo de pedantia cual la contesto solve fasil. (E me nota ce si un construida debil ave cualias debil, esta du usas de "debil" difere en sua sinifia. La cualias debil es vera cualias cual fa ce la construida es debil – ma nun desira spele tota sua pensas a esta grado de detalia!) Como un person ci labora en campos de lojica, me senti un batalia en me entre la teoria e la pratica, entre lo cual es lojical coreta e lo cual es fasil usable. Ma la plu de parlores de elefen es (e va es) influeda par sua propre linguas, los no es lojicistes, e los va refere ancora a "probablias" e "debilias", an si nos cria a la venta ce los era. Simon **serta vera. me prefere sempre la pratica. esta problem ta es eliminada si on usa un nom pos la ajetivo: "la espresa ambigua", "la cosa debil", "la aveni probable", en loca de depende sola de "la ambigua", "la debil", "la probable", etc. vera la lingua opera la plu bon si on no atenta constante parla/scrive rapida! *Si, on pote sempre ajunta plu claria par ajunta plu parolas. Ma en multe casos, per esemplo en cantas, o en tuitas, o en notas, o en publicis tecnical, on nesesa un linguaje consisa. La demanda es: cual es la regulas pratical cual governa (o influe) la sinifia de un ajetivo cambiada a un nom? Simon **vera. esta es cual me desira e atenta descrive. lo no pare tro difisil: si on vole indica un cosa con la cualia, on usa la forma simple; si on vole indica un astrata, on usa -ia. tu sujestes? **Ma lo es difisil, an tal. Cuando nos parla de la debilias de un cosa X, estas es cualias de X. X mesma es la debil, la "cosa con la cualia". La problem deveni: esce un cualia es un cosa? Ma nos pote estrae nos de esta pantan filosofial si nos adota tua idea ce "-ia" indica un astrata, car la debilias de la cosa X es consetas astrata, nontocable, e espresable sola par frases. En esta modo, nos pote dise e'' "me previde tre posibles" (un eleje entre tre persones o cosas fisical) ''e "me previde tre posiblias" (un eleje entre tre situas imajinable). Plu simple diseda, me sujesta ce "un debil" refere sempre a un person o cosa fisical. Un macina pote ave "debiles" (partes debil), ma ance "debilias" (cualias debil, ideas debil en sua desinia). Simon **Acel es como me ia pensa sempre sur la usa (per bon o per mal) "me previde tre posibles" "I forsee three options, three concrete things" e "me previde tre posiblias" "I forsee three posibilities, hypothetical situations" e en fato esta du esemplos es tan prosima a lunlotra ce nun va ave un problem. (...me nota ce en la disionario, "debil" como nom ave sola la defini "weakling" e no "weakness", cisa on debe ajunta alga cosa?). An tal, lo cual tu dise en su, me crede, es coreta: la -ia en elefen segue forte la formas -ity, -ia en la linguas romanica cual va es frecuente usada par parlores de elefen an si on no vole lo. braien cual es la fortes e debiles de estas? :o) jorj *Me vide ce nos dise "forte de aira", ma "the military" es "la militaria". Simon **bon esemplo. seguenta la regula cual me sujeste, on debe dise "la militar". e me acorda ce lo pare strana. ma me nota ce, en engles, on usa "militaria" como un ajetivo, e ance per la nom, e no como un nom astrata. serta, "la militar" es coreta en lfn. o "la militares" (pd cosas/persones militar), e "la fortes de aira". **Me ia move "militaria" a "militares". Simon Un plu esemplo per considera: "me dise la veria". Esce lo cual me dise es un cosa vera? Si. Ma lo no es un cosa fisical. Lo es un astrata, e "veria" conveni plu. Simon posible: -ia sinifia un state o cualia (pe "debilia no es un virtua"), o un caso de acel state o cualia (pe "esta es la debilia de esta modo de construi"). posible la modo de indica la sinifia du es par ajunta un article. "jentilia es un virtua" ma "la jentilia de la fem es encantante". *Ance la ajunta de la -s plural indica serta la sinifia du: "debilias de esta modo de construi inclui…" Ma nos debe permete ance frases como "la debilia de la table ia es un surprende", "la fortia de mea mano no sufisi per rompe la baston", etc, cual ave la sinifia prima. Simon **no, los ave la sinifia du! ...de la table, ...de mea mano, etc, sujeste un caso de debilia o fortia, e donce merita sua -ia. **A! me ia malcomprende tu. Si, me acorda aora. En fato, la mesma situa aveni con nomes noncontable (vino / un vino), e (embarasante) me trova ce nos ia descrive ja en la gramatica esata lo cual tu sujesta: "esemplos o casos individua". Simon Cadenas de verbos Me crede ce la frase seguente es intera bon e asetable: "el aida pinti la mures". Lo sinifia "el aida la pinti de la mures" (= el aida otra persones a pinti la mures). Ma, si on segue leteral la regula en la gramatica — "La sujeto de la verbo prima debe es ance la sujeto de la verbo du" —, lo debe sinifia "el aida se a pinti la mures", cual es asurda. Me sujesta ce la regula en la gramatica es tro sever, e ce lo ave acel forma sola car, en pasada, nos ia distingui un otra spesie de cadena con un nom poneda entre la du verbos. "Pinti la mures" es la ojeto de "aida"; lo es un formula nomin composada de un proposa infinitiva; e la modo de interprete lo es furnida par la sinifia de "aida", no par la regula falsa sur la du sujetos. Simon *me comprende, serta.como sempre, me prefere frases plu longa ca tu: "el aida ce los pinti la mures" o "el aida la pinti de la mures" es oce con me. ma bon: me pensa (me no es serta) ce la sinifia de la verbo aida en la interprete de la frase. como tu dise, la idea de aida se en la performa de un ata no es un interprete comun. oce. jorj *Lo no es la caso ce me prefere sempre frases corta, ma si la gramatica permete los, me vide no razona per evita los, spesial si los coresponde a frases corta en linguas natural. Serta on pote dise "el aida ce los pinti la mures" (me mesma ia scrive lo en la paragraf a supra) e "el aida la pinti de la mures" (e "el aida los a pinti la mures", como "el impedi los de pinti la mures"). Ma "pinti la mures" es un formula de nom: "pinti la mures es un bon modo de spende la dia"; e la ojeto de "aida" es cualce formula de nom: "el aida sua amis"; donce "el aida pinti la mures" es ance bon (e pare multe natural). Si, en loca, on analise la verbo prima en un tal cadena como spesial (un verbo aidante), on ave un gramatica plu complicada per esplica o aprende. Simon *Personal me no vide alga problem con "el aida pinti la mures". Esta cadena segue tota la gramatica en me persepi, car lo es evidente ce "el pinti con los per aida los". Si el ta aida la pinti sin pinti per sua propre manos, nos ta dise lo a tal: "el aida per pinti la mures". On ia discuta lo en la pasada, si mea memoria es bon. Cadenas de verbos es multe usos per corti la parla.Andrei *Me acorda, serta. Simon Ideas per la gramatica *Ajunta un paje nova sur nomes propre **cual tu intende inclui? jorj **Regulas per trascrive, regulas per nomi mares, rios, etc. Me trova ce la regulas es difisil per aplica car los es distribuida tra pajes acaso. Simon *Ajunta anti- como un prefisa ofisial (la disionario trata ja lo en esta modo) **nos ia acorda ce lo debe es un prefisa ofisial, ma no ia inclui lo en la gramatica, evidente! jorj **Si. Me va ajunta lo a la gramatica. Me ave pensas sur la presenta de parolas prefisada en la disionario primida. Simon alo *me nota ce tu es rapida movente en la prepara de la disionario. me atenta move tan rapida con la parolas mancante, ma me es multe plu lente ca tu! me espera ce mea lentia no va causa problemes. jorj **Mea locomotiva funsiona aora con un bon presa de vapor! Ma me ave ancora multe per fa. Cuando me ateni la fini de la alfabeta, me ave un lista longa de taxes posponeda: los es jeneral xercas per eras o noncoeres individua cual es plu fasil per trova en modo focada ca en leje de la testo intera. No ave ansia sur tua propre rapidia. Lo es multe aidosa ce tu labora sur acel lista. Me intende reposa per alga semanas cuando me fini la Ata Prima de mea labora, ante comensa asembla la testo primable. Simon *cuando tu vide problemes con definis, etc, per favore usa tua propre judi, estra cuando la problemes pare tro grande o tu prefere mea aida. jorj **Me fa ja acel, en fato. Tu no sabe lo, car me no lista tal casos en la vici :) Me lista sola la casos sur cual me no es serta. A multe veses, tu ave un opina clar o desidosa per ofre sur semantica, o sur la eleje entre du formas. Simon alga vocabulo nova Me ia comensa un tradui major nova… Simon * jezail = (nom) jezail (fusil) **bon, ma un parola cultural (pd, on debe, posible, esplica la sinifia en un testo cuando on introdui la parola) jorj **Me mesma no ia conose la parola, ma lo sta ala sin esplica en la testo de Doyle. Probable lo ia es plu vasta conoseda a 130 anios ante aora! Simon * suclaviculal = (ajetivo) subclavian (arteria) **bon jorj * gazi = (ajetivo, nom) Ghazi **bon, ma un "parola cultural" jorj * despera -> transitiva (como "espera") **me no acorda - lo sinifia la perde de espera, e en un modo inclui "espera" como un ojeto ascondeda. **me cambia mea mente (un aveni comun). despera pote es transitiva jorj **Bon. "Despera" sinifia "despair of X", esata como "espera" sinifia "hope for X". Simon * jesor = plasterer **bon jorj * savajeria = wilderness **bon! jorj * taxi-caro = hansom cab (con sola du rotas) **bon jorj * folosa = crowded (sinonim de folida) **"folosa" es plu bon retenida per "full of folly/foolishness". jorj * simpatia -> verbo (como "compatia") – e cisa ance "empatia"? **bon idea. jorj * disesioni = dissect ("sesioni" no pare sufisinte clar par se mesma; compara ance "vivisesioni") **oce. jorj * guaiaco = guaiacum **bon. jorj * cuanto poca / como poca (?) = how little, how few ("cuanto poca" pare alga strana, car "cuanto" conteni ja la idea de "multe") **vera, "cuanto" sinifia "cual cuantia", e inclui e "how many" e "how few". si on vole asentua "multe" o "poca", on debe dise "cuanto multe" e "cuanto poca"! ma normal, on dise sola "cuanto". jorj **Perce "cuanto poca" e no "como poca"? La gramatica ofre la esemplo "como rapida" per "how fast". En pasa, esta es un demanda ancora nonsolveda en esperanto: opinas difere esce on debe dise "kiel rapide" (como rapida) o "kiom rapide" (cuanto rapida). En elefen, "como" pare preferable, car "cuanto" relata tan forte a la conseta de cuantia. Me sabe ce on pote mesura rapidia como un cuantia, ma acel es sola un esemplo: on pote dise ance "como fasil", "como divertinte", etc, do no cuantia pertine. Simon * scrima con baston = singlestick **oce. jorj * infantaria = infantry (internasional; me sujesta la forma portuges, car "infanteria" aspeta como la nom de un loca; "soldatos de pede" es nonaidosa per derivadas; pe: "marines" es "infantaria de marina") **oce. o posible "infantria" jorj **"Infantria" es un bon idea. Simon * infantarior = infantryman **oce, o posible "infantrior" jorj * regla enrolada = tape measure **bon. jorj idiomes *me ia es lejende http://lfn.wikia.com/wiki/Vicitestos:Un_studia_en_scarlata/3 e nota la idiom "how in the world..." permete ce me sujeste "como en la mundo...". o an plu bon "como (la) demones" o "como la diablo" - multe comun! ance bon per do..., cuando..., cual..., ci..., perce.... ance bon per "how the fuck...", e simil. ma si on vole usa "mundo," "inferno", o "sielo", etc, on debe usa "en la...". jorj **Me ia usa "de mundo" car lo es en la disionario (su "cual"); me recorda ce nos ia acorda lo a alga punto en la pasada. Lo pare bon per tradui "how in the world", car "mundo" sinifia "world". Nota ce nos ave ance "como de enferno" per "how the hell", e me suposa ce nos ta pote usa "como de fode" per "how the fuck". Per tradui "how the devil", tua sujesta de usa la parola "diablo" en alga modo es serta bon, ma "como la diablo" ta es sintatical bizara. Nos ta pote dise "como diablin", cisa. Ma me ta prefere segue la model esistente e dise "como de diablo". Me vide no problem con esta "de"; nos dise simil "la monte la plu alta de mundo". La sinifia de "de" pote es estrema laxe – per esta razona, lo es la preposada normal en nosa nomes composada. E nos no nesesa dise sempre "la" pos un preposada; la preposada implica ce la seguente es un nom, e en espresas fisada, la stilo pare (a me, a la min!) plu refinada si on omete lo. Simon **En capitol 1, me ia usa "como de diablo" per "how the deuce". Simon * En espaniol on dise "¡qué diablos!", "¡qué demonios!" o ¡qué coño! sin usa la article. En franses que diable! e che diavolo o che cazzo en italian. Esce on no pote tradui como "cual demones" pd? --Chabi (talk) 11:50, March 25, 2018 (UTC) **"cual diablo" es bon per tradui "what the devil". simon vole tradui "how in the world". me sujeste ce on usa "como en la mundo" car lo ta sinifia "en cual modo, en esta mundo intera...". jorj ***Me pensa ce ambos de "como en la mundo" e "como de mundo" es bon. "Cual diablo" sinifia ja "which devil", donce lo no pare bon per "what the devil". Car elefen es un lingua internasional, lo debe evita copia idiomes de Europa ueste, spesial cuando los no segue an nosa gramatica. "Como de mundo" sinifia "en cual de la modos de la mundo intera"; "como de diablo" sinifia "en cual de la modos de la diablo". Simon *me debe nota ce tua tradui es multe lejable! **Grasias. Me es felis ce tu leje lo. Me ia foca multe a la lejablia, como ance a la esatia de la tradui, e a la evita de repetes tro frecuente de parolas en casos do la vocabulo de engles es plu rica ca lo de elefen. Simon *ance: me ia eposta Michael, ma el no ia responde. esce tu ia atenta contata el? **Mea comunica la plu resente con Michael ia es a media de janero. Me ia intende recontata el pos pascua. Me suposa ce el ia completi aora sua move de casa a Scotland. Franca, me comensa deveni nonpasiente pos mea multe menses de labora, corajida par el, sur la disionario en la anio pasada… Simon pos rexerca, me acorda ce "como poca" es la plu bon: jorj *como1 = en cual modo (etc) *como2 = a cual grado o estende (sola altera ajetivos o averbos) *cuanto = como multe1 (con "multe" = la dimension de cuantia) *como2 multe (con "multe2" = la estende positiva de la dimension) *como2 poca (con "poca" = la estende negativa de la dimension) **Eselente! Simon su "viaja", me sujeste ce on no nesesa la "en via". "viaja vagante" ta sufisi, no? jorj *Si, un bon comenta. Simon su "salon", "parlorja" pare un era de tape. me esita sola car me es comun surprende par engles brites! :o) jorj *Su "salon", me vide "parlor" + un bara vertical + "ur", cual representa la du speles "parlor" (SUA) e "parlour" (brites). Simon **that's what happens when the eyes go. :o( jorj en tua "oji-aora", me nota esta frase: "Malala Yousafzai, ganior de la Premio Nobel de Pas, ia revade a sua vila de nase en Pacistan a la ves prima pos es fusilida ala par militaristes taliban". me sujeste ce "pos es fusilida" debe es "pos ce el es fusilada". jorj *Lo ta debe es "pos cuando el ia es fusilida". Ma me vide no problem con la frase esistente. "Me ia reposa pos visita mea ami" es bon, no? E si tal, perce no ance "Me ia reposa pos es visitada"? Cisa "pos deveni fusilida" ta es an plu clar. Simon **a, si, me acorda. lo es a veses difisil no usa -nte como -ing en engles (pd "after being shot") jorj *Nos no ave un bon modo de espresa "whoever" en un frase como "addressed to Mr J. Smith, whoever he is". Lo es simil a "whenever" (sempre cuando) en un frase como "I fall over whenever I stand up" e "wherever" (per cual nos permete "sempre do"). Cisa nos pote estende esta usa idiomal de "sempre", e dise "adirijeda a Sr J. Smith, sempre ci el es"? E per "whatever": "sempre cual tu desira, me pote furni".Simon **me ta usa "cualcun". per "wherever", me ta usa "cualce loca". per "whatever" - "cualce cosa". "per "whenever" - "cualce ora" o "cualce tempo". en alga casos, on pote usa "cada ora" per "every hour", "tota locas" per "everywhere", e espresas simil. very, "sempre" sinifia sola "always". "sempre cuando" es "always when" (como en "I always fall when I stand up" - "me cade sempre cuando me sta me). jorj **"Cualcun" sinifia "anyone". "Cualcun ci" pote tradui "whoever" cuando la sinifia es "anyone who". "Speak to whoever opens the door" es simil a "parla a cualcun ci abri la porte", ma la sinifia es vera "parla a la person ci abri la porte, whoever that is / happens to be". Me vide no modo de usa "cualcun" per tradui esta spesie de "whoever". Con la vocabulo esistente, la plu prosima es "parla a la person ci abri la porte, e lo no es importante ci acel es". En engles, "whoever" e "whatever" es multe comun en espresas como "Mr J. Smith, whoever he is" e "it says 'flurbulation', whatever that means", do on comunica ce on no conose acel person o acel parola. Esta es ance difisil per tradui a elefen. Sur "sempre cuando", "always when" es un de la sinifias de "whenever", ma me acorda con tu ce lo no conveni per la sinifia cual me discute asi. "The teacher intends to explain this in the next lesson, whenever that may be" (la parlor no sabe cuando la leson va aveni, o esce lo va aveni an). Simon